fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Kids
The Dragon Kids 'are a Fiction Wrestling tag team consisting of Max and Enrique from the PBS animated series ''Dragon Tales. They are currently signed to Character Championship Wrestling (CCW), where they are three-time CCW World Tag Team Champions. Background * '''Formation: CCW Year 1 * Companies: (Currently) CCW * Series: Dragon Tales * Combined weight: 390 lbs. * Status: Active * Allies: Emmy (Max's sister), Team 2D, Apocalypse Academy, most of the Peanuts Gang, Dan Kuso * Rivals: The Cereal Killers, Forces of Nature, Doc Louis Productions Wrestling Career Character Championship Wrestling In Wrestling The Dragon Kids utilize a fast-paced, lucha libre-inspired style in the ring, making the most out of their sizes, oftentimes being underdogs against larger opponents. Double-team finishing moves * Dream Come True (Simultaneous 450° Splashes from the same turnbuckle) * Final Wish (S.O.S. by Max followed by a Colombian Splash by Enrique) * Katazaku no Wheezie / Two-Headed Dragon ''(Double Electric Chair Lift into Double One-Handed Death Valley Driver) Double-team signature moves * Assisted Shiranui * Assisted Standing Moonsault * Double Dropkick * Double Enzuigiri * Double ''S.O.S. * Double Sunset Flip Powerbomb * Jetpack (Max performs a Diving Somersault Senton to the outside of the ring with Enrique on his back) * Max Drive ''by Max followed by a ''Backcracker by Enrique, sometimes while diving * Never-Ending Battery (Back Suplex (Max) / Springboard Neckbreaker (Enrique) combination) – named as a parody from Team 2D's Nonstop Violence * One Dragon Kid Back Body Drops the other into a Dragonrana to an opponent * One Dragon Kid throws the other overhead, allowing the first to perform a Dropkick, sometimes to two opponents at the same time * Rana 'Round the Rosie (With one Dragon Kid on an opponent's shoulders with a Headscissors, the other one grabs the first's wrists and spins around with them clenched, generating momentum before letting go for the first Dragon Kid to deliver a Hurricanrana) * Shoot Kick / Soccer Kick combination on a seated opponent * Stereo Hurricanranas that cause both opponents to knock heads with each other in a Meeting of the Minds * Sunset Flip / Dropkick combination * Three Amistades (Triple Rolling Double Vertical Suplexes) Max's finishing moves * 450° Splash * S.O.S. ''(Front Facelock dropped into a Cutter, sometimes dropped into a Stunner instead and sometimes from the top rope) Max's signature moves * ''Bite of the Dragon (Dragon Sleeper with Bodyscissors, usually on an opponent in the ropes) * Front Dropkick * Inside Mule Kick * Hurricanrana * Max Drive (Double Knee Facebreaker, sometimes while diving) – allegedly unintentionally parodied from Souichi Sugano * Max-Plex (Flipping Release Dragon Suplex) * Moonsault * Running Corner Back Elbow Smash * Sally Ride ''(Shooting Star Side Slam, usually from the top rope or the apron) * Samoan Driver * Spear, while diving, while springboarding or to a smaller opponent * Springboard Diving Headbutt * Springboard Somersault Shoulder Block * Suicide Dive, usually Repeating * Sunset Flip Powerbomb * Swinging Neckbreaker * Tornado DDT * ''Weapon of Max Destruction (High-impact Wind-Up Punch to the arm) Enrique's finishing moves * Backcracker (Double Knee Backbreaker, sometimes while diving) – adopted from Carlito * Colombian Splash (Diving Corkscrew Splash) Enrique's signature moves * Brainbuster * Colombian Necktie (Straitjacket Neckbreaker) * Dragon Sleeper, sometimes with Bodyscissors * Dragonrana * Espada Tijera '' (Wrist Lock transitioned into Short-Arm Lariat) – inspired by Ryūko Matoi * Frog Splash * High-Angle Somersault Plancha * ''Olé Kick (Running Big Boot to a cornered opponent) – adopted from El Generico * Penalty Kick (Running Soccer Kick to a seated opponent’s chest) * Plancha * Psycho Guillotine (Leg Drop to the back of an opponent’s head, either while Diving or Springboarding, sometimes to the outside of the ring) – adopted from Psicosis * Suicide Dive transitioned into a Tornado DDT, sometimes while diving through the turnbuckles * Suicide Somersault Senton * Sunset Flip Powerbomb * Three Amigos (Triple Rolling Vertical Suplexes) * Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown * Valderrama (Springboard Single Leg High Knee) Nicknames * "The Colombian Kid" (Enrique) * "Maxito" (Max) Entrance Themes * "Solace" by Triphon * "¡Olé!" by The Bouncing Souls (Enrique's singles music) * "One and Only" by CFO$ (Max's singles music) Championships and Accomplishments Character Championship Wrestling * CCW Combine Cup * CCW World Tag Team Championship (3 times, current) Fiction Wrestling Awards * Non-Title Tag Team Match of the Year (2017) - vs. The Bakugan Boys (Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami) * Tag Team of the Year (2017, 2018) * Tag Team Champions of the Year (2017) * Tag Team Match of the Year (2016) - with Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami vs. Doc Louis Productions in a Winners Take All Eight-Man Elimination Tag Team Match Trivia * The Dragon Kids are the first (and, to date, sole) tag team to win Tag Team of the Year at the FWAs twice consecutively. Category:CCW Wrestlers Category:Tag Teams